Stolen Moment
by Cerih
Summary: Takes place during 'Journey's End', when they are taking Earth back. Jack, Rose and the Doctor steal a moment to do something they should have done a long time ago.


Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood. Must try harder.

The TARDIS was hurtling through space, dragging planet Earth through vast expanse of the dark galaxy, back to its solar system. The magnificent ship was steered by a proper crew, like she had been designed, and she hummed her pleasure. The Doctors, both of them, and Donna detected the change in her song and smiled, understanding how she felt. It was a moment of great triumph and also of a family unified. All was as it should be.

Around the console, three people sought one another out with their eyes, their wide smiles fading into something more serious. Wordlessly, they let go of the instruments and slipped away, unnoticed by the others. Unnoticed by all, except for the new Doctor, who watched them disappear into one of the corridors, and then nodded to himself, deep in thought.

The Doctor led Rose and Captain Jack Harkness to his room, which was dominated by a large bed, beautiful but rarely slept in. The group came to halt by it and regarded one another for a long moment. Then, moving in unison, they embraced. Feeling both the Doctor's and Rose's arms around himself, Jack sighed and rested his head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Doctor, Rose Tyler, I love you both", Jack whispered. "I'm sorry it has taken me so long to say it."

In response, the Doctor kissed Jack. They both fleetingly remembered the last time they had done so, in the top floor of the Game Station, but then they focused on the present, instead of the past. Jack's 51st century hormones went wild and the room was filled with dark and spicy scent, which helped them abandon any traces of shyness. With the men still kissing, Rose eased first the Doctor and then Jack out of their long coats and then shrugged hers off.

They undressed one another slowly, struck by how right it felt and how easily they moved together, complementing rather than restricting each other. Over the years since they had last travelled together, each had often imagined this moment, the desire hidden deep within their hearts, and dreamt of it during the long dark nights, when they were so lonely they ached to be held. For this one stolen moment, they were free to explore and to memories each inch of their bodies, traced first with gentle hands and then with lingering kisses.

Both Jack and the Doctor knew that they would have just this one time together, and so they made the most of it, both seemingly insatiable. For Rose, having both men there was almost overwhelming and she was uncertain what to do at first, but they guided her gently until she had forgotten her worries and lost her inhibitions. Then, they showed her what pure bliss was like, over and over, until they were all too exhausted to even speak.

They lay there for what seemed like forever, limbs tangled, with their breathing gradually slowing and their skin cooling. Rose was struck by what a tragedy it was that they had not done this sooner, when the old Doctor was still with them. Both Rose and Jack loved the new Doctor without reservations, but on some level, it was never quite the same.

Eventually they abandoned the tangled sheets, knowing that the others would start looking for them. They dressed without haste, enjoying the moment of being at perfect ease with one another. Then they shared one last embrace and couple of long kisses, which proved rather distracting, before reluctantly leaving the room. The Doctor's hand found Rose's, as it always did, and he then reached out to Jack as well.

When they reached the console, still holding hands, it was evident to the others that something had changed. Jack stood just a little taller, Rose's smile was even more radiant, and the Doctor looked a little less haunted. All were happy for them, but some could not help wondering whether their stolen moment had simply made the inevitable goodbyes even harder to bear.


End file.
